SeeD Greed
by BuggyGoSplaloosh
Summary: On another mission, the SeeD members are put to do a quite boring activity... Until some misfortunate and silly mistakes take place!


Hello! This is my story on Final Fantasy VIII (8), and as you've noticed, it's really short. The idea just popped into my head, so I decided to write it down. I won't continue it until I get a couple of good reviews. Until then, see how you like this one, decide if you want it continued, and give a comment (preferably good, lol). Just remember, it's still very new, so not the most exciting thing. Again, until then, Enjoy!  
  
Oh... Almost forgot... Disclaimer: Nothing final fantasy belongs to me. Nothing that I post on fanfiction belongs to me. Therefore, this was not my idea (duh)... Blah Blah... The story is fictional, and anything in it that is tied to a real occurrence is merely coincidental... Blah Blah...  
  
Rinoa rocked on her heels outside the bar, Angelo loyally sitting beside her. She looked from left to right, but saw no sign of any kind of movement. The fog had quickly covered the streets, and the lampposts were just starting to flicker to life. Still, no one moved.  
  
Zell was running down the city streets, checking every nook and cranny of every alleyway. Almost tripping over a cat that had past, Zell stumbled onto the pavement. Rubbing his butt, he continued to run, frantically looking from left to right.  
  
Selphie was posted outside the north side of a mall. She bit her nails, desperately thinking of a way to get into the mall. Poor little dogs were trapped inside the pet shop that Selphie could see clearly from where she was standing. There was no sound, but Selphie could've sworn she was hearing the poor things whimper her name.  
  
Irvine twirled his shotgun. He was on the south side of the mall, scanning the horizon. "This is a waste," he thought. Continuing to twirl his gun, he let his eyesight fuzz-over.  
  
Squall stood till as he patiently watched for movement. The mission had been a rip-off thus far, but Squall didn't want to risk a SeeD level drop. Throwing his gun blade over his shoulder, he took a quick glance at all of his teammates, lingering on Rinoa for a second longer.  
  
Quistis sniffed when she saw this.  
  
A crackle was heard on Quistis' walkie-talkie. It was Irvine.  
  
"This is Quistis, over." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout you and me hang out over by my post. It's nice and quiet..." Irvine's voice slyly replied.  
  
"Forget it, Irvine. Get back to work!"  
  
"But there's nothin'-"  
  
Before Irvine could complete his sentence, Quistis clicked off the walkie- talkie. She walked away from her post.  
  
Zell bent over to catch his breath. He had been running over an hour now and was quite tired. Seeing a garbage can, he sat on the lid.  
  
There was no lid. He fell in. Scrambling to pull himself out of the trash, he toppled it over, and it went rolling down a hill, Zell in it and all.  
  
Rinoa bent over to pet Angelo. She looked at Squall, who was also watching her. Before he could turn away in embarrassment, she winked at him. They both gave smiles. Rinoa looked up the hill to see something rolling down it. It was making a loud noise... "Holy crap, it's a garbage can!" Rinoa yelled as she toppled out of the way.  
  
Irvine jumped at the chance of a 'damsel in distress' and came running right away. He pulled out his gun, only to see something rolling at him at top speed. "What the--" Irvine stopped the trash with his foot. Two legs were popping out of the end. Squall walked over and held the trash as he nodded at Irvine.  
  
Raising his gun, Irvine walked over to the opening. Something popped out! Before Irvine shot, he noticed the tattooed face and goofy smile. It was only Zell. Zell sat there for quite a while holding his head and occasionally moaning. Everyone gave an annoyed sigh. He had made them all leave their posts.  
  
Irvine slapped Zell with the butt of his gun, and as he walked away, he tripped over Zell's leg. Before a fight broke out, Quistis broke it up.  
  
"Where's Selphie??" Rinoa asked with a worried look.  
  
"I don't know. Probably at her post like what we were supposed to do," Squall replied.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't worry, I'll check..."  
  
Remember People!! READ AND REVIEW! Hope you liked what I have so far. You're just a couple of good reviews away from a continuation!


End file.
